


Costume Day

by jacksonnw



Series: Damijon Week 2018 [1]
Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonnw/pseuds/jacksonnw
Summary: High School AU – Damian is a sophomore (15), Jon is a freshman (13). It’s superhero day at school and Jon really wants to dress up with Damian, but in order to avoid suspicion, Jon goes as Robin and Damian goes as Superboy.





	Costume Day

"Damian, are you almost ready? I don't want to be late for school."

"Give me a minute Jon. Seriously, I don't know how you fight crime in these jeans, I can barely get them on."

Jon stopped himself from laughing. Today was superhero day in school, and after a week of begging, Damian finally agreed to dress up with him. He didn't want to mess it up now and have Damian back out.

"Seriously Dami? It only took me fifteen minutes to put on your robin suit, and this thing has like twenty different parts."

"Seventeen," Damian muttered as he walked out of the bathroom wearing Jon's uniform. 

"Finally, it's time for Superboy and Robin to go to school."

Jon and Damian grabbed their backpacks and hurried down the stairs. Much to their surprise, Dick was waiting in the Kent's apartment, and he was wearing a very revealing and not particularly accurate Wonder Woman costume. Jon's laughter echoed throughout the room as he bent over, clutching his stomach. Damian was not as amused, his face set in a scowl. 

"What are you doing here Grayson, and why are you wearing that ridiculous outfit?"

Dick grinned, "Well, someone told me it was superhero day and that my little Robin was dressing up. I just couldn't miss this opportunity, so I told Jon's parents that I would bring you guys to school today."

"That still doesn't explain the atrocity you're dressed in"

"Oh, this old thing? It's superhero day and I didn't want to stick out."

Damian just sighed and walked out the door. After taking one last look at Dick, Jon composed himself and followed Damian. He knew Damian's brothers liked to joke with him, but this was something else. 

After a silent car ride filled with plenty of glares from Damian and a few grins from Dick, they pulled into the front of the school. Not one to pass up an opportunity to embarrass Damian, Dick got out of the car and walked them to the front door. Jon could hear the whispers from all the other kids about the guy dressed up as Wonder Woman, and he saw Damian's face get redder and redder the closer they got. 

"Thanks for the ride Dick," Jon said cheerfully, "and nice costume."

"I hate you, Grayson," Damian muttered.

"No problem Jon, I think you and Damian look cute in each other's costumes." He paused to see the blush that painted both boy's cheeks, and then raised his voice so everyone could hear him, "Love you too Dami, I'll see you after school. Oh, I got the matching Wonder Girl costume you wanted."

All of the kids around them burst out laughing and Dick slipped away before Damian could try to attack him. Jon almost felt bad for him, but then he saw a small smile appear on Damian's face as Dick did a twirl back to his car. Jon knew he'd never admit it, but Damian loved having his family around, even when they did everything in their power to embarrass him. 

A group of seniors came up to them before Jon could open the door, laughing to themselves about the Wonder Woman costume Dick was wearing.

"Who was that Wayne, your girlfriend."

"Ya, I didn't know you were into that sort of thing."

Jon could feel Damian tense up next to him and grabbed his hand before he did something they would both regret. He wasn't going to let someone talk to Damian like that though. Jon got up in the biggest guy's face and stared him down. 

"That's his brother you jerk, and honestly, I think he looked better in that costume than your mom did last night." 

Jon pulled Damian inside the building while the older kids were still speechless, trying to figure out how a freshman just roasted them so bad. He looked over and noticed that Damian was also at a loss for words.

"What?" he grinned, "It's the Robin suit, I feel like a badass in it."

Damian smirked at that, "You were pretty badass out there Jon, I would have just broken his arm though."

Jon couldn't tell if Damian was being serious or not until he broke out laughing and put his arm around Jon's shoulder.

"Wow. You swearing and me telling a joke, maybe we did more than switch costumes today."

"Whatever you say 'Superboy', now let's get to class before we're late."

The rest of the day went by without any problems and Damian seemed to be genuinely enjoying himself, which was a rare occurrence at school. All of their classmates loved Jon and Damian's costumes and wouldn't stop talking about how real they looked. Jon's favorite comment was, "I'd think Damian was actually Superboy if he wasn't so short." Luckily for the boy who said that one, Damian didn't hear him. They even won the duos contest for their 'authentic' Superboy and Robin costumes, although Jon felt a little bad for the kids who actually worked hard making them. 

After what might have been the best day of school in his life, Jon grabbed Damian to go outside. He had just heard a rumor flying around the halls about a weird guy dressed as Power Girl waiting in front of the school. If it wasn't in Metropolis, Jon doubted anyone would even know who Power Girl was, but here, she was a local hero. He only hoped that Damian didn't kill his brother for embarrassing him again, because who else would be bold enough to wear that outfit in public. 

"I'm going to kill him," Damian ranted, "this time, I'm actually going to kill him."

"Dami, calm down. He's only doing it because he-" Jon almost choked as they walked outside. It wasn't Dick in a Power Girl costume, it was Kon. Damian would never let him live this down, even Dick's costume wasn't as revealing as this.

"Hey, Jon!" Kon yelled from his car, "Are you happy to see your big brother here?" Jon tried to run away, but Damian grabbed his cape. 

"Not so fast, 'Robin', if I had to be humiliated like this, you do too."

Almost every kid had run out of the building, smartphones out to take pictures of Kon posing, his costume leaving nothing to imagination. Damian just laughed and dragged Jon over to where Kon was waiting. 

"Hope you two had fun at school. Did you win the couples contest Dick was telling me about?"

Damian and Jon looked at each other and sighed. Embarrassing older brothers was something they had in common.

click [here for Dick and Kon](https://78.media.tumblr.com/1eaf04d0bc8ef1203a8c6688e4b959b0/tumblr_inline_p42ky2rUfz1rg5wu9_500.png)  
click [here for Jon and Damian's reactions](https://78.media.tumblr.com/b4bc0d96c5b49df13b4ff4d6daeb20be/tumblr_inline_p42ky2AxaX1rg5wu9_500.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Both of these amazing and awesome pictures were drawn by my one true bro, Jai


End file.
